The second Ninja War
by Zieko009
Summary: This is my first fanfic: I'ts been three years since the second ninja war has started. Naruto is now a Jounin and fighting in the war with his team of three. Naruto has had a tough time after hearing Sakura died two years ago, but he is in for a suprise.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1, Assignment:**

The night sky was lit up and the ground shook with every explosion that went off. The second ninja war had been going on for about three years now, thus leaving the rookie nine a bit older and more experienced.

Naruto was now a Jounin, leading his own team in this terrible ninja war. Naruto has had to endure losing many rookie ninja's that were assigned to his team regarding the lack of shinobi Konaho had.

Naruto and his group of three students with him, a young black haired child with passionate determination named Z, a very smart and agile child named Kai, and a quick thinker named Sai. Reunion

His team was assigned a task to infiltrate a suspicious camp found a few ways away from the village. They waited until nightfall to begin there operation. All the students and the Jounin checked their equipment one last time before having a moment of silence to pray for a good mission and not losing anyone tonight.

"Tonight, we are tasked with infiltrated and eliminating any enemy presence we find in the camp located just outside our village." Naruto spoke these with determination and some despair. Ever since he was assigned with this task, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him and his team, knowing there every move. This made him even more cautious.

He argued with Tsunade-sama, who was still the Hokage. He insisted that another team go, that his team wasn't pre-paired enough for this mission. Tsunade-sama refused and told Naruto that his team was the only team suited for this task.

After hearing those words, he sighed with anger and left her office.

**Nightfall:**

Later that night, Naruto met up with his three students at the village gates around three in the morning. The night was cool with overcast weather, perfect for sneaking into a camp site in the dead of night. Naruto gathered around his students and lowered his head, asking them to do the same. "Our orders are to infiltrate the camp site and eliminate any enemy ninja we find. Is that clear?" All three students stood up straight, saluting their loyal Jounin. "Yes!"

With those final words the group sent off in the dead of night with as much confidence as they could find in themselves. Sai, the uneasy one spoke "Sensei, what's going to happen if we encounter enemy ninja?" Naruto replied back in a define tone. "If we do happen to encounter enemy ninja, just remember all the training I have given you and use it to your full potential"

Sai nodded with confidence remembering that her Sensei is the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the one with the Kyuubi demon sealed inside him. If things did get out of hand, she can count on her Sensei to save her and her teammates. As they were nearing the campsite, Naruto ordered his team to halt and take cover.

His students quickly found cover and waited for their Sensei's next task. Naruto tensed up, knowing he had been being watched ever since he was assigned this task, he feared the enemy knew of their position. As quietly as he could, Naruto grabbed his kunai and held it tightly, ready to fight.

There was some rustling in the bushes next to him. Making a split second decision he flung himself at the bush, tackling the one behind. Struggling to pin the enemy down he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "N-Naruto!!" it was Sai, hoping her Sensei was alright.

As the clouds slowly parted from the moon for a few seconds, the moon brightened the night sky enough for Naruto to recognize the face that was under him. Terrified and stained with blood was Sakura, crying and holding her arms against her chest.

Naruto looked at her with disbelief. Even after all these years Sakura was still not that well experienced. "Sakura, calm down it's me" Naruto said slowly rising off of her. Sakura looked into the face above her and burst into more tears as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!! I'm so glad you're ok" More tears ran down her cheeks and she tightened her grip around Naruto. "Sakura, what's wrong? Whose blood is that on you?" Naruto spoke these words with a worried tone. He had not seen Sakura since the beginning of the war three years ago.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to speak. "My…team was attacked…and…" Her voice trailed off and she began to cry again. Naruto understood what had happened and lowered him self back down, placing his arms around her, letting her tears fill his chest.

Sakura embraced his hug gladly and buried her head into her chest even more, crying uncontrollably. "Sakura, it's ok, you don't have to say anything more. I understand" Both of the Jounins stayed that way for about ten minutes until Sakura had stopped crying.

Naruto rose to his feet and gently helped Sakura to hers. Naruto took a brief moment to explain to Sakura the task they were assigned with earlier. Sakura offered to help her old friend who she missed greatly.

Naruto thought for a second on how dangerous this task was. Afraid of losing his old friend who he hadn't seen in so long was too much for him. Naruto refused her help.

Sakura began to argue with him about letting her help. She had missed him so dearly and wished to just be at his side now. "Sakura...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you". Naruto turned away from her, waving for his three students to gather up.

"Please Naruto...I want to help." Sakura stepped forward towards Naruto but was cut off as a kunai slightly cut her cheek. "Sakura!!" Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground as another kunai just slightly missed her head.

"Damnit!! They found us!" Naruto stood up and quickly checked the area. Seeing none of his students were hit or injured he sighed in relief, but was instantly jerked down to the ground as a kunai flew past his face.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck and thanked Sakura for pulling him down. "Naruto-kun, please be careful. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Naruto was shocked to hear this.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura was now gazing into her eyes as they slowly began to fill with tears. She then threw herself onto him, crying into his chest once more. "I don't ever want to lose you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto lay there with a shocked expression on his face and confusion on his mind. "_Is this really Sakura...so afraid of losing me, after all these years of calling me names and fighting over Sasuke with Ino??_" Naruto thought as his head began to spin. "Sakura...please get off, we have to get out of here."

Sakura got off of him and nodded in agreement. Naruto called over his three students and told them its time to retreat and that the enemy knows their position. After a brief moment of silence, all three nodded and the whole group took off back towards the village.


	2. Anger

**Chapter 2 Anger:**

"Naruto!!! How did you let your position become so visible?! You could have gotten your whole team killed!! Are you stupid?!" Tsunade-sama had been grilling him like that the whole day after his retreat the night before.

Sakura was outside her office, listening to the crap she was giving Naruto and started to cry. Shikamaru was already on his way to talk to Tsunade-sama and saw her crying. Under his breath he spoke "Ahh how troublesome". Shikamaru walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.

"Eh...Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura didn't notice Shikamaru and was a little startled at his appearance. "O-Oh Shikamaru-kun" She wiped away the tears that continued to fall from her face. "Naruto...is inside Tsunade-sama's office getting yelled at and beaten for my mistake."

Shikamaru was startled to hear that Naruto was being beaten. He knew that the fifth would give him a light tap every once in a while when he was being to annoying. The sound of Tsunade's yelling ceased, and out walked a bloody, bruised Naruto.

Naruto turned and saw his two friends. Ashamed of how he acted, he held his head low and walked past them without saying a word.

"N..Naruto-kun?" Sakura stood up, worried about her long time friend she took a step out to him. She was stopped quickly by Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-kun? Let me go..." Shikamaru waited until Naruto had left the building before finally releasing her.

"Listen Sakura, Naruto...he has changed since the last three years."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes with tiredness. "Naruto...Is'nt the same as before. About two years ago, a rumor spread through our village...that you died in battle. After hearing this, Naruto was crushed and locked himself up in his house for about a week."

Shikamaru looked out the window and watched as Naruto walked off below them. "Sakura...Naruto had a tremendous amount of love for you. Why do you think he was constantly showing off for you and trying to be the best? It was so you would see him as more then just the orphan kid he is."

Sakura's eyes began to fill with water, and she proceeded to cry. "I...I've always known he liked me...but I didn't know he actually loved me."

"He had more feelings for you then becoming Hokage himself. I know this because everyday him and I would talk about things."

Sakura couldn't believe what Shikamaru was saying, for she has loved Naruto since the academy days. She always felt that Naruto only liked in her a different way the love. That is the reason she fought over Sasuke, to get over the fact in her head that Naruto would never love her.

"Sakura...are you ok?" Shikamaru took a step forward and Sakura ran past him, outside in the direction Naruto headed. Shikamaru tried to grab her but wasn't quick enough. "Sakura!! Don't go!".

She didn't listen to Shikamaru and tried looking for which way Naruto headed. She turned her head left and saw him round a corner, crying with tears of joy after hearing how Naruto felt for her shook took off after him. Sakura turned the corner to see Naruto head into a new house, one she never seen before.

"Woah..Is this where Naruto-kun lives now?" She took a deap breath and nodded with confidence as she headed towards his door. As she went to knock, the door lightly slid open. Having to much joy from the news she headed in with confidence. What she saw shocked her. Scattered around the room were bloody bandages and broken furniture.

"_Did...did he do this after i left?_" She thought as she held her heart. Filling with pain, she grasped harder, knowing Naruto must have loved her to let himself go like this after hearing about her. Sakura bent down and picked up a dusty, broken picture frame, turning it around she saw the picture of her and her old team.

The photo had water stains on it, She assumed it was from his crying and she held the picture frame close to her heart. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun...I wish I could have been there to show the rumors were fake." Her own tears began to fall on the photo and she continued to whisper to herself "Naruto-kun..I love you so much..I wish I would have known you felt the same long before the war. I'm so sorry."

A loud noise came from the room at the end of the hall and her attention was pointed in that direction. With sadness in her eyes but joy aswell she headed towards the noise. She silently opened the door and saw Naruto sitting on the ground on his knees, crying, holding a photo of her in his hands.

Naruto slowly began to speak to the photo "Why...why did you have to come back...I was finally able to move on..and now your back. I won't be able to go on, not being able to love the one I hold dear." Sakura couldn't control the stream of tears flowing from her face.

Tears of joy as she heard the words of love come from his mouth, but also tears of despair for coming back into his life after it took him so long to move on. Sakura couldn't control herself and threw herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and burrying her head in his chest.

"Naruto...I love you...I always have. I was just so afraid of you not feeling the same way towards me so I fought with Ino to get over that thought." Sakura held herself closer to him and Naruto just embraced her. Placing his arms around her as she did him, holding her close to him.

"S...Sakura..I had no idea.." Naruto was struck with loss of words. "I'ts ok Naruto...I love you.." She leaned up and slowly pressed her lips against his, Naruto pressing his back. "I love you Sakura-chan...I always have.."


End file.
